


Hydrangea Eyes and Sunflower Smiles

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, erzajanetop10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza is an employee in Bisca’s flower shop. Her routine is watching a woman who frequents the cafe across the street; One day she comes into the shop.





	Hydrangea Eyes and Sunflower Smiles

Erza started working part-time at the Magnolia Flower Shop as a way to pay some bills while she looked for something more permanent. It was sweeping mostly and working the register. Bisca handled the arrangements.

Needless to say, Erza had plenty of free time. Most of it was occupied by, her new favorite pastime, gazing out the window. There was a cafe across the street. It was quaint. They put out a chalkboard announcing the week’s new specials with a quirky message. Of course, the specials were rarely anything special just regular drinks, with the names turned into puns, at a discounted price. If not for a particular patron Erza would never have spared a second glance to the place.

Erza didn’t know her name, or anything else, just that she frequented the cafe often and that her eyes were a shade of blue that rivaled anything Erza had ever seen.

It was a little embarrassing; All she did day in and out was work up the courage to speak to, or even wave, to the woman. Only to squander it when she inevitably did nothing. Instead, she stared longingly out the window daydreaming about doing something.

When Bisca found she teased her mercilessly. She went out of her way to attract the woman’s attention. Spontaneous discounts were offered, unwanted small talk was given, and sly looks where thrown Erza’s way as Bisca pushed her to make a move.

It had been going on that way for weeks now. If Erza wasn’t careful, her face would be stuck matching the color of her hair. Spring was in full bloom now, and business was blossoming as well, so her window gazing time was cut short. She was even making arrangements now since there were too many for Bisca to keep up.

“Hello, I’m looking to order a bouquet. What would you recommend?” A smooth voice pulled Erza from her thoughts. It was _her_. Although she had recited them a million times, the words were trapped in Erza’s throat. She couldn’t even manage a simple hello. “Are you ok?”

“Yes!” An octave too high she managed a strangled response.

Hydrangea eyes implored, but the question was not vocalized again despite, the questions that were blooming across her face. A giggle slipped past the woman’s lip. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” She slid a card across the counter. “Could you make a bouquet of sunflowers and have them delivered?”

“Do you have a name and address?” Erza turned the envelope over in her hands.

“It’s all enclosed. Nothing has been sealed yet so if you could take of that as well...”

“Of course, that will be $23.99,” it seemed she had regained her senses. The rest of the transaction went...well, smooth would be an overstatement. Erza’s hands trembled when she took her change.

Once she was gone Erza turned to look for Bisca. After a nearly fruitless search she came upon a note; _gone for the day. Please lock up when you are done._ A smiley face graced the page next to Bisca’s name. At least, she wasn’t present to witness the most awkward encounter of the century. Erza was going to have to put together the arrangement herself. She began cutting stems. It took a bit of time to find Sunflowers that looked good enough. If she couldn’t make a good first impression in person, then she could impress her this way.

But the bouquet wasn’t for the blue-eyed stranger. She asked for it to be delivered to someone else. A family member, sick friend, a _special someone_ ? Erza’s hands ceased to work correctly for a moment while she fumbled with the flowers. _Of course, she is dating someone else._ Why wouldn’t she be?

It was perfect, _just like her_ , the most beautiful bouquet Erza made in her time at Magnolia. All that was left was the note. As much as she didn’t want to know the job had to get done. Erza slipped the card out of the envelope. White card stock with elegant silver swirls adorning the front. There was no information on the cover, so she opened it.

_I know we haven’t even spoken before, and I don’t even know your name, but I would love to get coffee with you sometime._

_-Mirajane_

Even her handwriting was elegant. _Wait. This card was addressed to her. The flowers were meant for her!_ Ten digits were directly underneath her name; _Mirajane._ Erza hugged the bouquet breathing in the fragrance of the flowers. Now all she had to do was muster up the courage to text her.


End file.
